Derrière un buisson, on peut tout voir !
by Klaine.ChrisandMe
Summary: Oui c'est les vacances alors je me suis cachée derrière un buisson, et là qui vois-je ? Kurt et Blaine, sur une plage de sable blanc fin, ça donne envie d'en savoir plus non ? -OS


**Hey tout le monde !**

**Voici un petit OS très bizarre sortis d'un délire de ma part (Coupable!) … que je voulais poster … Kurt et Blaine, un soir d'été sur une plage de sable blanc fin ça donne envie d'en savoir plus non ?**

**Et oui ce sont de grands romantiques … **

**En passant, je voulais informer celles qui lisent mes autres Fanfictions, non je ne les ai pas abandonnées, je compte m'y remettre le plus vite possible ! La suite arrivera bientôt donc :)**

**Disclaimers : Kurt appartient à Blaine ainsi Ryan et sa troupe, Blaine à Kurt et évidement aussi Ryan et sa troupe. Breff on a tous compris je crois :)**

**Voili Voilou, place à mon œuvre … Ah ahm que je peux être drôle moi des fois ;)**

Il y avait un paysage paradisiaque et magique sur cette plage, pourtant Kurt et Blaine préféraient s'embrasser amoureusement au lieu d'observer celui-ci.

C'est tout à fait compréhensible, quand on voit l'année de fou ainsi que le début de leurs vacances qui étaient quelque peu

Merd**ques à cause du père de Blaine qui venait de découvrir que son fils avait couché avec son petit ami (tout à fait logique pourtant)

sous son toit et qui avait décidé de faire un caca nerveux en le privant de sortie, oui, c'est là que l'on se dit qu'ils ont bien mérité ces 4 jours de tranquillité et d'intimité !

Pauvres petits, ces gentilles bouilles d'amour, si innocentes …

Non en fait pas si innocentes que ça … Une confirmation ? C'est bien simple, imaginez Blaine en train d'embrasser plus que passionnément son petit pingouin et de passer sa main sous sa chemise … Hum rajoutons aussi que Kurt semble tout à fait à l'aise sous Blaine … Vous vous imaginez bien maintenant ?

Et bien très heureuse de vous annoncer que cela se passe vraiment sur cette plage qui semble dépeuplée, peut être à cause de l'heure qui commence à être tardive.

Voilà Kurt et Blaine ont l'aire de passer un bon moment … Heureuse pour eux.

Enfin, quelques 45 minutes, après cette présentation au combien inutile de ma part, Kurt et Blaine se rallongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre,

front contre front, main dans la main, le regard dans l'autre et le souffle encore court par l'activité très récente qui venait de se passer.

Eh oui, c'était des adolescents après tout, mais ils n'étaient pas inconscients du temps qui passait eux, ils savaient que l'année prochaine risquerait d'être plus difficile que celle qu'ils avaient déjà traversée,

Blaine savait que Kurt rejoindrait tôt ou tard Rachel

et Kurt savait qu'il partirait bientôt à New York,

regrettant de laisser tout seul le magnifique Brun à bouclette qui se trouvait devant lui.

Mais pour l'instant ils n'y pensait pas, ils profitaient juste, chaque gestes, chaque regards, chaque paroles et chaque baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient les rassurait sur le sérieux de leur relation, sur le fait qu'il pourrait continuer et affronter ensemble les obstacles de la vie.

Car après tout l'amour c'est ça, se sentir bien, aimer et se sentir aimer, se soutenir dans les mauvais moment et souffler de contentement quand tout cela passe.

Kurt et Blaine savaient qu'ils s'aimaient, un amour fusionnel, complice et bien plus encore...

D'accord c'est gnangnan à craquer, mais c'était juste pour rappeler que l'amour c'est beau.

Bon je me tais si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça ! J'ai bien l'impression d'avoir raconter un souvenir ou même faire un discours pour un enterrement ou un mariage… Il ne manque plus qu'un « ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent … »

Mais c'était un petit moment de faiblesse après avoir regarder ce magnifique couple qui se trouvait devant moi (Oui, je vous parle en effet, pour celles qui s'en doute encore, en direct puisque je suis cachée derrière un petit buisson et je les observe depuis le début de cette histoire !) J'admets que c'est difficile à croire.

Revenons à nos moutons, euh non à nos petit bichons,

Tiens, ils sont partis ! Crotte ! Attendez …. 10 minutes après … C'est bon … J'ai déraciné mon buisson et comme ça en le mettant devant moi je peux continuer à les suivre ! Ah ah ( Sourire sadique ) … Où est ce qu'ils sont mes petit champignons ? Quoi ça rime, alors c'est mignon ! C'est bon j'aurais pu dire saucisson ou reblochon… C'est moins mignon tout d'un coup hein !

Ah ils sont là, heureusement ils n'ont pas bougés, encore occupés à s'embrasser … Ils pourrait jouer dans un film à l'eau de rose ces deux là, mignons tout plein !

Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, voilà que nos deux romantiques repartent mains dans la main,

Ils repartent demain, c'est triste mais ils doivent bien retourner quelque chez eux, ils ne vont pas rester loin de tout tout le temps !

Ils arrivent à leur voiture, s'embrassent une dernière fois et montent dans la voiture.

Avant, Blaine jette tout de même un coup d'oeil à la vue devant, elle est vraiment magnifique, mais Kurt aussi alors …

Une chose magnifique plus une chose magnifique donne quelque chose de magique, tiens un moment comme le moment que Kurt et Blaine avaient passé …

The End …

PS : Eh Oh il y a quelqu'un ici ? Bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûre qu'il y aurait quelqu'un quand je rentrerais de mon excursion ! J'ai des feuilles dans les cheveux et du sables dans les chaussures maintenant c'est malin.

Vrai « The End »

**Eh voilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait fuir tout le monde avec ça ! J'avoue que ça change radicalement de registre …**

**Mais j'avais besoin de rigoler un peu, car je dois avouer stresser un peu pour la suite des événements de Klaine ! **

**Et aussi entre autre parce que on vient de me supprimer un truc sur CrissColfer qui me tenait à cœur …**

**Breff, je sais pas qui a fait ça donc je suis devenue folle à partir de là :) **

**Je me suis éclaté à écrire ça j'espère que ça vous à plu aussi et j'espère surtout que personne n'est mort au cour de cet OS censé faire rire ! xD**

**Ce serait dommage de louper ça… Ah ahm encore une fois je suis très drôle …**

**Tadaah … J'ai quand même le droit à des reviews ?**


End file.
